1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing device and system for processing information of image data or the like, and in particular relates to a display control method of images in which an object visually changes in a 3D image based on a prescribed game program determined in advance, an image processing method and device thereof, and a recording medium and game device having recorded thereon such image display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pursuant to the development of computer graphics technology in recent years, simulation devices and game devices have become widely popular for both business use and domestic use.
The screen thereof is composed such that a background screen and objects in such background screen move pursuant to a computer program or controller instructions, and changes and operations in accordance with the game are executed thereby.
Here, depending on the game content, it is necessary to display information with various texts or symbols regarding the explanation of the rules, explanation of the operation, the progress and the result of the scores, and the life gauge if the object has operational limitations. In such a case, a display area is provided to the upper or corner section, for example, of the screen. This prevents the objects displayed on the screen from becoming overlapped as much as possible, and enables the clear display of information by precisely distinguishing the background screen.
Nevertheless, depending on the game content, when a display of text or the like is made on the screen as though a telop, there is a possibility that the realistic sensation will decrease when the player plays the game, and the balance of the image may deteriorate.
For instance, in a screen envisioning outer space, when a display such as text is made on the part of a screen while the player is enjoying the game feeling as though he/she is in outer space, the amusement of the game may decrease and the realistic sensation may be lost.
This is not limited to the display of text, and, for example, applies similarly to the case of a life gauge or the like which represents the life volume of an object with the length of a strip-shaped graph.
Although the foregoing examples refer to those which are, in principal, displayed constantly, there are those which are displayed on the screen in a prescribed timing. As a representative example thereof, there are cases of displaying a text such as “game start” or “game over”, and such text is overlapped and displayed irrespective of the game screen. This type of sporadic text display also lacks the sense of unity with the game screen, and may cause the deterioration of the game amusement.
Moreover, a life gauge or the like is information which must be watched from point to point, and if the object position and the life gauge position are apart from each other, the player is required to move his/her viewpoint. Not only is this a complicated task, but this may also cause the player to fatigue easily.
Meanwhile, in general an object in a game scores points or wins/loses pursuant to some types of action, and, among such actions, there are ordinary actions, and special actions (the so-called finishing blows or secret moves) used in particular circumstances. Since the operations for using the special actions are complex, the player usually wishes to concentrate on such operations. Nevertheless, in a game, the player must concentrate on the position of the object, position of the opponent, operational timing and so on, and in actuality it is difficult for the player to concentrate on the operation of the special actions. Further, it is possible that the player will only operate in one of the actions; that is, either in the standard action or the special action. It is therefore necessary to establish some kind of merit/demerit when implementing the special actions.
Next, as a means for reinforcing the object as the main character, there is a technique of generating an aura around this object. An aura is an image processing which expresses the object in the center of the background to be conspicuous, and there is a mode where lines are radially emanated from the center of the object, and a mode where a gradational screen is provided around the object.
Conventionally, a circular plate polygon was generated from the center (for example, near the bellybutton) of an object (mainly of a human shape), and the normal vector thereof was set to constantly face the camera viewpoint. It is thereby possible to form a circular aura around the object no matter which position such object is facing. This, however, appears strange since the aura is not emanated along the contour of the object.
Moreover, as another method of generating an aura, there is a method of forming an aura with plate polygons around the skeletal polygons of the respective parts structuring the object.
According to this method, the contour of the object and the contour of the outermost periphery of the aura will have the same shape (similar figure), and would not appear unnatural.
Nevertheless, although this method is capable of being compatible with a certain degree of motion of the object, when the object faces abeam against the camera viewpoint, for instance, since the plate polygons will lose its third dimension, there is an instant where the aura disappears. In addition, there are also cases where the aura disappears when the skeletal polygons overlap.
In order to accurately generate an aura coinciding with the contour of the object, it is most preferable to extract the contour of the object. This, however, requires a commeasurable processing capacity of the CPU in addition to the processing time becoming significantly long, and there are cases where this is not able to keep up with the game progress.
Moreover, with a conventional image processing device, the movement of the character and a controller display area for displaying the operational status of the controller for instructing the movement of such object were displayed on the screen. Thus, the player was required to pay particular attention to both the movement of the character and the display of the operational status of the controller. This generates cases where the player is not able to make appropriate operations since his/her attention is diverted.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2998086 therefore provided a controller display area overlapping with the character. In this conventional art, however, the player is not able to determine the controller display area from the back of the character, nor able to determine the moving direction of the character from the controller display area.